Page Guidelines
Note: There are no exceptions to any rules unless otherwise stated in a sub-point. All Pages #All pages must clearly define their author(s) with a link to their profile. The simplest method to do this is to use the template. #All pages must reach a minimum of three paragraphs in length. If there is not at least that much content, there’s no point in making the page. #Spelling, grammar, punctuation, et cetera must be neat and legible. #*Pages marked as joke pages will be excepted from this rule. #Pages marked as Works In Progress (WIPs) have a seven day grace period in which they are exempt from many rules so that they may be worked on. #*After seven days of being left untouched, however, they are subject to all of the rules listed. #*WIPs are not exempted from General rule 5. #Pages must contain absolutely no pornographic, insulting, or otherwise inappropriate content. Original Character (OC) Pages #Character pages are advised to contain the following headings: Description, Affiliations, Stats, Quotes, Trivia, Credit, Gallery. #OC Pages are advised to include one of the two character infoboxes: , or . #*No more than two infoboxes are allowed per page. #It is strongly advised that OCs not have direct blood relation to any canon characters. #OCs absolutely may not be overpowered (OP). That means no excessively high stats, unreasonable abilities, et cetera. #*Attack and Defense stats have a maximum of than 99. #*Health has a maximum of 20,000. #*Teleportation, immortality, Gaster Blasters, time manipulation, unlimited summoning, and any other ability to make the OC (virtually) unbeatable are forbidden. #OCs from other settings/fandoms are only accepted if they are the author’s own, original character. Canon characters from other franchises are not accepted here. #OCs must be of a species that fits the Undertale universe. Alternate Universe (AU) Pages #AU pages are are advised to contain the following headings: Story, Rules, Setting(s)/Location(s), Characters, Trivia, Credit, Gallery. #Although the acceptance rules for OC characters are up to the AU author, try to be reasonable and inclusive to everyone who wants to join. #Do not use the AU as an excuse to make any characters overpowered. General Deletion Policy *Regular users should not mark pages for deletion. That is an administrator’s job. *If an article fails to meet any or all of the above requirements, users are obliged to immediately report it to an administrator via Chat, Message Wall, or some external form of contact. *Users may leave comments on a page to provide constructive criticism to the author, but may not harass. If they choose to abuse this rule, they will be warned on their message wall, and must issue a public apology to the author. *If an administrator judges a page as breaking the rules, they should mark it with the template, which will automatically mark the page as a Candidate for Deletion. The administrator must outline in the deletion template exactly what is wrong with the page. *After placing the deletion template, administrators must give the author at least one month to fix any and all outlined problems with the page *If before the end of the period the author believes they have fixed all issues, they are to contact an administrator via Chat, Message Wall, or some external form of contact and ask them to read over the page. **The administrator will remove the template if they deem the page has dealt with all of its problems. **The user is not to remove the template themself, and doing so repeatedly will result in punishment. *If the end of the period arrives, and the issues have not yet been dealt with, the page will be deleted. Category:Rules